injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disassembled: Heroes Among Us
Disassembled: Heroes Among Us is a ('Fictional) action fighting game based on the Marvel Comics universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Ultimate Edition On October 7, 2013, the "Ultimate Edition" of Disassembled: Heroes Among Us was announced to be released on November 12 of the same year. It was available for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360 and PC. It includes all 6 DLC Characters, all DLC skins, and all DLC S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions for Free. Players will also gain access to the alternate costumes (that isn't DLC) that was already in the standard edition right off the bat. The PS3, PS4, PSVITA and X360 versions cost $59.99 on release, the PC version $49.99, and the Vita version $39.99. Backstory & Setting In an alternate reality known as Earth-615, the Green Goblin reassembles the Sinister Six in a bid to raid Stark Industries. The plan goes disastrously awry, leading to the death of half the team and an explosion that decimates Stark Tower. This destruction leads to thousands of civilian causalities—one of which being Pepper Potts, killed by Iron Man himself while under the influence of Mysterio's hypnosis. Captain America apprehends Green Goblin and brings him to interrogation in the SHIELD Helicarrier, only to be interrupted by a grief-stricken and enraged Iron Man, who vengefully murders the villain, much to Cap's horror. From that moment onward, Stark begins a campaign to silence all violence and terrorism the world over, claiming to act in defense of the non-powered populace who are vulnerable to superhuman violence. Five years after the incident, Stark has imposed a One Earth Regime across the planet, appointing himself as High Councillor, armed with a global system of surveillance and Ultron Drones to keep the peace. The remaining superhuman community has since divided into two groups: Those working within the Regime, having aligned to Iron Man's cause by fear or sincere conviction, and Cap's Insurgency, operating within the shadows. Five years after the Disassembled: Heroes Among Us comic, the Insurgency discovers another alternate universe, Earth-616, where Green Goblin's attack did not succeed during a day where the Avengers and X-Men joined forces to fight back against supervillains in Manhattan. The Insurgency transports several of the 616 heroes—Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye and Wolverine—to their world as a means to help them fight back against the Regime. Spider-Man and Green Goblin are accidentally teleported to the alternate world as well, almost immediately confronted by Regime forces before each narrowly escape. Finding himself in this world's Wakanda, Black Panther masquerades as his alternate self, while at the same time Wolverine travels to the Xavier Institute in Westchester, only to find the school having been rebuilt into a fortified, heavily militarized complex. Sneaking inside, Logan stumbles across this world's Beast and Scarlet Witch torturing Deadpool in the Danger Room. After defeating both of them, Logan finds Deadpool to have ran off, and is abruptly carried away by Quicksilver, who meets Logan back up with 616 Captain Marvel and Hawkeye, currently fending off against Red Hulk. After striking down Red Hulk, Logan is then attacked by this world's Daken, Logan's illegitimate son, and fights off against him as well. After the fight, Quicksilver escorts the 616 heroes to meet with his leader: 615 Captain America. In Wakanda, Black Panther learns of Iron Man's rise to tyranny in this reality before needing to keep up his pretense of his counterpart as 615 Spider-Man and War Machine arrive on matters of diplomacy. Learning that his alternate self has agreed to dissolve the Wakandan Council, thereby giving Iron Man complete control of the nation, T'Challa vehemently rejects it, fighting back against Spider-Man, War Machine and even his 615 self before Loki appears, slowing time around T'Challa. Loki begrudgingly admits that a scheme of his to manipulate the Regime's rise to power and steal the throne of Asgard failed spectacularly, and now uses the remainder of his dwindling magic power to assist the Insurgent forces transporting T'Challa with the remainder of his 616 allies, now in the secret Insurgency headquarters in the Savage Land. Now fully assembled, 615 Cap reveals an unlikely ally: Doctor Doom, one of the top members of the High Councillor's inner circle and a secret benefactor to the Insurgency for years. Doom provides the 616 with a nanite serum that blinks them out of Iron Man's global surveillance system, though their presence is nonetheless reported to Stark by both Daken and Spider-Man. Undeterred, 615 Cap informs the group of their reason for being in this universe: As Avengers, their registered DNA is needed to unlock a secret anti-Extremis formula developed by the late Hank Pym—Stark had rebuilt 90% of his body with an Extremis exoskeleton—to hopefully incapacitate and dethrone Stark, with any other potential Avenger in their own world having been killed or defected to the Regime over the years. Back in New York, 616 Spider-Man is apprehended by Regime Wasp and Vision after he was beaten down by Green Goblin. Osborn is soon attacked by this world's Goblin, who is not in fact Norman's counterpart, but in fact the counterpart of his son, Harry. Norman manipulates his "son," coercing him to give him sanctuary, and Harry leads Norman to the underground headquarters of the anarchist Goblin Nation. The Regime track Goblin down, but Osborn fights off against 615 Wasp and Black Widow before the Insurgency arrives, injecting Goblin with the serum and knocking his lights out for good measure. Informed of 616 Spider-Man's capture, Cap sends a rescue team lead by Storm to break him out of the Raft facility while Cap continues on with his mission with the remaining 616 heroes to Avengers Mansion. Back on Earth-616, Vision, Iron Man and Cap devise a way to track down their teammates, while at the same time back on Earth-615 Deadpool meets up with Doctor Doom to agree to help the Insurgency's cause, claiming that the Regime's torture made matters personal. Cap leads his team to Avengers Mansion, abandoned and decrepit, and Hawkeye helps to fight against Moonstone, Sandman, Mandarin and Captain Marvel in a successful bid to retrieve the anti-Extremis weapon. Iron Man later arrives at the scene and is quick to determine the Insurgency's intentions, and responds by doubling down on security measures at the Raft, correctly guessing that they would not leave their Spider-Man behind. Back on Earth-616, an initial attempt to transport the heroes out of Earth-615 accidentally sends Vision into the reality. After a misunderstood scuffle with Deadpool and Doctor Doom, Vision agrees to assist the Insurgency for the time being, teaming up with Deadpool to destabilize Iron Man's surveillance network. Vision masquerades as his alternate self as he boards the re-purposed Helicarrier, but his disguse is quickly uncovered, and is forced to clash with Emma Frost and his counterpart before rigging the Helicarrier's controls and teleporting Deadpool on board. Deadpool performs sneak attacks against Spider-Man and War Machine before Vision teleports him on-board the Helicarrier, where he defeats Moonstone and Captain Marvel. With Deadpool and Vision having destabilized the Regime's surveillance system, Storm's rescue party makes a break to free Spider-Man at the Raft, meeting up with Cap and the 616 heroes to help. As the Regime forces advance on them, Cap has two bitter clashes with Scarlet Witch and Black Widow—who is actually Yelena Belova, having killed Natasha Romanov years ago and taken her mantle—while also having to fight 616 Hawkeye, temporarily mind-controlled by Emma Frost. In the chaos of the jailbreak, 615 Thor escapes his own prison and joins with the Insurgency—apparently, Thor initially sided with Iron Man during the Regime's infancy, but only realizes the error in his judgment when it became too late, leading to the death of his father Odin and his unworthiness to wield Mjölnir. Breaking Spider-Man out of prison, Cap and the Insurgency are confronted by a furious Iron Man, with a sentry of Ultron drones behind him. As the rest of the group fights back against the army, Cap attempts to reason with his former friend, but before Stark can attack them, the entire Insurgency group is teleported away. Iron Man then flies to the Helicarrier, only for it to explode from a rigged series of detonations installed by Deadpool. Hours before the jailbreak at the Raft, Doctor Doom equips himself with the anti-Extremis weapon. Flying out to Manhattan, Doom is abruptly attacked by Green Goblin, who manipulated Harry to release him from his detainment by the Insurgency. Fighting back against the unhinged villain, Doom continues out to the Raft, where he lures away Mandarin and Wasp and disarms them. Doom is then attacked by War Machine, correctly identifying him as a traitor, but Doom fends off against Rhodey as well. Doom calls out to Iron Man—at this point having witnessed the Helicarrier explode—challenging him. Doom's attempt to use the anti-Extremis weapon is thwarted by War Machine, giving Iron Man the opportunity to mortally injure Doom and his armor, revealing his disfigured face. Iron Man boastfully notes that he never fully trusted Doom all these years, and figured it was only a matter of time before he would attempt to kill him. Doom bitterly spits in Iron Man's face, claiming that Stark feels no true compassion for the citizens he claims to protect, and Iron Man brutally murders Doom in retaliation, much to Rhodey's horror. The act itself was televised, with people around the world slowly fearing and disowning the High Councillor. Regrouping his forces at the new Stark Tower, Iron Man is informed of the movements of revolt in both Latveria and Wakanda in the wake of his televised execution of Doctor Doom. Iron Man announces he intends to obliterate both nations as a measure to snuff out any more growing dissent over the Regime. Most of the inner circle appears apprehensive but quiet, but War Machine is the only one to speak out against it, still outraged over Tony's murder of Doom. When Rhodey instills Pepper's name, arguing she would never condone genocide, Tony murders his best friend in cold blood, blasting a repulsor ray through Rhodey's skull. After subtly challenging the remaining members, Iron Man coldly instructs Emma Frost and Scarlet Witch to take control of all modes of broadcasting and orders Spider-Man and Vision to prep the Hulk for battle, then leaves without a word. Vision instructs Sandman to bury War Machine and tells Spider-Man that Rhodey is but a casualty for a stable world. However, Rhodey's death disillusioned Spider-Man to the Regime's ideals and strikes down Vision and Sandman before zipping out into the city. Encountering Ultron terrorizing several unarmed members of Goblin Nation from Ultron, Peter fights back against the android. Tense, Peter calls Black Cat and asks to meet with her before he tracks down and attacks Venom, taking his symbiote as a means to take himself off Stark's surveillance. Meeting up with Black Cat, Peter is fearful for the pending attack and is profoundly regretful for assisting the Regime all these years, but Felicia tenderly consoles him. The two spend the night together before Felicia leads Peter to the Insurgency, who warn them of Iron Man's plan. With the anti-Extremis weapon rendered useless, Cap contends that the best course of action is to retrieve 616 Iron Man as a last-ditch effort to overthrow the High Councellor. Such a feat requires infiltrating the Regime-controlled Baxter Building, which 616 Captain Marvel agrees to lead. The Insurgency headquarters is then attacked by Regime forces. Thor, armed with the enchanted mace of his fallen comrade Hercules, defeats Red Hulk, but soon after finds himself transported to Asgard by Loki, who informs him that Hela, ruler of Asgard following Odin's death, is sending out a legion of Asgardian warriors to attack Wakanda on behalf of the Regime. Thor fights off against Scarlet Witch and attacks and dethrones Hela. After which, Loki attempts to back-stab his brother, but Thor overpowers the god of mischief. Thor rallies his fellow Asgardians, conceding to his failures but also urging them that they are being led astray, convincing them to support the Insurgency instead. Suddenly, Mjölnir unearths itself from its resting place, but it does not fly into Thor's hand—but instead, to Storm. At the same time, Storm and Captain Marvel are storming the Baxter Building. Storm fights off against Daken and Beast before being confronted by Cyclops and Emma Frost, both of whom are avatars for the Phoenix Force. Cyclops' hesitation gives Storm the upper-hand in defeating him, after which Emma cruelly drains the Phoenix Force energies from her husband and instills it to herself, rendering her the most powerful mutant on the planet. Emma assaults Storm, but Ororo's spirit keeps her going, refuting that she is doing what is right, while contending that Emma has allowed her position in power within the Regime as an excuse to revert to her more selfish and cruel traits, back in her days as the White Queen. In this moment, Storm is deemed "worthy" to wield Mjölnir, which gives her enough power to beat down against Emma, removing her hold on the global media. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel fights off against Moonstone, Vision, Wasp and her own counterpart. Carol scolds the last three of them, condemning them for aligning themselves with the Regime. 615 Carol and Vision both contend they were doing what they felt was right, but Wasp breaks down into tears and admits she worked with them for fear of her life, having witnessed Tony kill Hank in front of her years ago (The memory was repressed by Emma Frost, but brought back into light after her defeat by Storm). As the Insurgency takes up the teleportation device in the Baxter Building to bring in 616 Iron Man, Cap displays visible hesitance, but the 616 heroes urge Cap to trust their Tony, just like he trusted the rest of them. 616 Iron Man arrives in time for the Cap to catch him up to speed, ending with Steve noting that, despite the circumstances, he's glad to have him on board. Arriving in Wakanda where the Regime's Ultron Drones are battling against Black Panther's Wakandan armies, 616 Iron Man defeats Mandarin and Ultron before Thor's Asgardian fleet arrives to fight back against the Regime as well. Flying off to Latveria, Iron Man is attacked mid-air by the Hulk, leading to the two crashing down into Doomstadt Castle. Iron Man defeats Hulk, depowering his exoskeleton, causing him to regress back into Bruce Banner, and is almost immediately confronted by the High Councillor himself. 616 Tony vehemently rejects his other self's attempt to defend his actions as a means of protecting over a supposedly fragile world ("We're supposed to lead them into the future, not hand-hold them"), and stating that Pepper would be afraid and disgusted at what he had done in her memory. Iron Man fights and defeats the High Councillor, destabilizing his Extremis and rendering his body immobile. 615 Tony bitterly scorns his counterpart as the Insurgency arrives, telling him he's the one doing the hand-holding. Confronted by Cap, Iron Man contends that he'll have to kill him, and Cap sternly responds that there's been enough killing, even him. With Iron Man's defeat, the remaining Regime forces are either arrested or willingly turn themselves in. The displaced Green Goblin is rounded up and taken back to his proper reality by his Spider-Man. Black Panther rebuilds his nation. Storm offers Mjölnir back to Thor, but Thor does not even attempt to pick it up, leaving it to her care, after which he stares solemnly at Asgard's empty throne. The displaced Wolverine wishes Quicksilver and Storm well in their goal to rebuild the Xavier Institute and rehabilitate the mutant community oppressed under the Regime. The displaced Vision visits the grave of Doctor Doom, placing his mask at his memorial. As Spider-Man is willingly being arrested, once more without the symbiote, Black Cat runs through the crowd before he is hauled off, placing his hand on her stomach and coyly tells him to "get out soon." The displaced Iron Man personally sees to the imprisonment of his counterpart, the Extremis having been purged from his body and replaced with an exoskeleton of plastic and optical fiber—a literal shell of the man he once was. The displaced Iron Man acknowledges that, have he had undergone the same circumstances, he's uncertain if he would have turned out the same way. 615 Cap merely responds that, for the sake of his world, he hopes Tony never has to learn what he's truly capable of in the name of the greater good. As the two heroes depart, the final scene shows a close-up of 615 Iron Man, looking up with a metallic glimmer in his eye, indicating that perhaps the Extremis was not completely purged from his system. Development Disassembled: Heroes Among Us was first announced on May 31, 2012, shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players. Similar to NetherRealm's previous comic-book-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there were restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Playable Characters Disassembled features a launch roster of thirty characters from the Marvel Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Spider-Man, Captain America and Wolverine, to lesser-known characters such as Moonstone and Hela. The game contains thirty main playable characters, while there will be at least 6 DLC characters. The DLC characters were revealed to be Nova, Winter Soldier, Boba Fett, Cable, Super-Skrull, and Psylocke. Beast Black Cat Black Panther Black Widow Captain America Captain Marvel Cyclops Deadpool Doctor Doom Emma Frost Green Goblin Hawkeye Hela Hulk Iron Man Loki Mandarin Moonstone Quicksilver Sandman Scarlet Witch Spider-Man Storm Thor Ultron Venom Vision War Machine Wasp Wolverine * For Beast, Dark Beast '''appears as an alternate costume. * For Black Widow, '''Yelena Belova appears as an alternate costume. * For Hulk, Red Hulk '''appears as an alternate costume. * For Venom, '''Anti-Venom '''appears as an alternate costume. * For Wolverine, '''Daken appears as an alternate costume. DLC Characters Boba Fett Cable Super-Skrull Psylocke Spider-Woman Nova Non-Playable Characters Unlockable Skins ; Spider-Man 2099 - Unlocked by getting 3 stars on all S.H.I.E.L.D. missions Spider-Man Scarlet Spider - Unlocked by linking a Disney Infinity account to the game ; Daken Wolverine - Unlocked by competing in and winning an online ranked match ; Ultimate Doctor Doom - Unlocked by getting at least 1 star in every S.H.I.E.L.D. mission ; Black Widow Thunderbolts - Unlocked by reaching Level 30 ; War Machine Iron Patriot - Unlocked by beating all of War Machine's S.H.I.E.L.D.missions, at least 1 star ; Hulk Joe Fixit - Unlocked by completing Classic Battle with any character ; Iron Man Heartbreaker - Unlocked by completing the Story Mode Stages * Asgard * Avengers Mansion - Heroic Age * Avengers Mansion - Disassembled * Baxter Building * Danger Room * Genosha * Hell's Kitchen * Morlock's Alley * Ryker's Island * Savage Lands * SHIELD Helicarrier * Stark Tower * Times Square * Xavier Institute * Wakanda Gameplay Like Mortal Kombat, Disassembled: Heroes Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Disassembled features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and (X for PS3)(A for Xbox 360) (ZR for Wii U). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will receive notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aforementioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Danger Room, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Xavier Institute location. Editions Downloadable Content Characters * Nova * Winter Soldier * Boba Fett * Cable * Super-Skrull * Psylocke Downloadable Skins * ___ * ___ * The Ultimates Costume Pack: This pack comes with a costume for Captain America, Iron Man and Thor from the '''''Ultimates Comic Series. Could get this by Buying the Collector's Edition or Battle Edition, now regular DLC. * Marvel Zombies Pack: This pack includes alternate skins from the coveted Marvel Zombies comic book story. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into the undead. Could get this by pre-ordering the game at Amazon.com or Best Buy, now regular DLC. * ___ * ___ * ___ * Shattered Dimensions Pack: This pack includes alternate skins from the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions video game. Comes with 3 skins of Spider-Man (Noir, 2099, Ultimate). * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ * The First Avenger Captain America Skin: Captain America's appearance in the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger'.'' * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ * '''Monica Rambeau as Captain Marvel': Monica Rambeau as an alternate skin for Captain Marvel. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack that can be bought when purchasing Magneto. * ___ * Mangaverse Pack: Black Cat's, Black Widow's and Storm's appearances in '''''Marvel Mangaverse. * ___ * ___ Mobile App Disassembled: Heroes Among Us' companion mobile app with a single-player fighting game component was released on iTunes on March 29th. It is a free-to-play game that allows users to make in-app purchases. As characters progress and unlock content in either the full game or the mobile game, they will also unlock content for the other, rewarding players who play both components. Players can earn rewards on the mobile version by syncing with the console version and vice-versa by logging in to a WBID. Unlockable Skins * Spider-Man 2099 * Ultimate Venom * Iron Man Lockdown * Ms. Marvel * MCU Black Widow Comics As part of the game's marketing campaign, Marvel Comics released the comics digitally on a weekly schedule beginning on January 15, 2013. The titles served as a prequel to Dissassembled, detailing the various events leading up until the game. The series is written by Tom Taylor and illustrated by Jheremy Raapack. The first issue of the Disassembled comic is available in the Collector's Edition bundle. Cast * Troy Baker- Loki, Hawkeye * Laura Bailey - Scarlet Witch * Ogie Banks - Wolverine (Daken), Wakandan Soldier * Steve Blum - Wolverine, Announcer * John DiMaggio - Sandman, Venom * Jennifer Hale - Captain Marvel * Mark Hamill - Green Goblin * Tom Kane - Doctor Doom, Ultron, Endings Narrator * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Phil LaMarr - War Machine * Hoon Lee - Mandarin * Vanessa Marshall - Black Cat, Black Widow (Natasha) * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther, SHIELD Guard * Matthew Mercer - Iron Man, Nightcrawler, Boba Fett * Danielle Nicolet - Storm, Monica Rambeau * Nolan North - Deadpool, Radio Host #2 * Scott Porter - Cyclops * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp, Radio Host #1 * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Beast * Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost * Travis Willingham - Thor, Wakandan Librarian * Gwendoline Yeo - Black Widow (Yelena), Psylocke Crew * Andrea Romano - Voice Director External Links Category:Games Category:Fanon Games